


Five in One

by orphan_account



Series: Tower Toy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is just the Toy of Avengers Tower, and wants to live now just to please his five owners, just to service cocks forever.Steve has an interesting idea during a team bonding sessionPart of a new series





	Five in One

An evening where they could all get together wasn’t incredibly common, and so they spent it with their favourite toy.

Tony had lost track of how many cum shots he had taken, who had cum last and even who he was currently taking. And he loved it. His world was reduced to grunts and pressure and pleasure, as he took a cock in his mouth and ass, the two men thrusting like it would be the last time

Which, of course, it wouldn’t.

He had been the tower toy for a few months now, and he had grown accustomed to this more simple life, like he knew he would, and like Steve had said he would. There were rules, certainly, but he followed them with ease. Steve had written them up himself, and showed them to Tony who agreed readily.

1\. Tony is now the Tower Toy. Anyone is free to, and encouraged to, use him for any purpose, twenty four hours a day.  
2\. If Tony uses the safe word “Plutonium”, the current activity stops.  
3\. Tony is no longer allowed to wear clothes in the house unless asked to.  
4\. If Tony is not being used, he is to be plugged at all times. He is not allowed to remove the plug without permission.

It was heaven. Nothing to worry about but servicing the cocks in the tower; he was born for it. Steve knew he was perfect for this, and of course he was right. As whomever was in front and behind him reached their climax and pulled out, Tony was dismayed when no one immediately replaced them, and a soft whimper came from his abused throat.

“Easy there, slut, I know. You just can’t handle not having anything filling you up, that’s it isn’t it?” Steve said, kneeling down to where Tony was on his hands and knees on the living room floor. Tony nodded his head desperately.

“Please, masters, I need it, fuck me please.”

“I mean, you’ve had so many already...ok, how about this, Toy. You can have five more cocks.”

“Yes, yes, thank you, please-“

“But,” Steve grinned, “you have to take them at the same time.”

Tony’s heart sank. Five, at the same time? How was he meant to do that? But he trusted Steve, and knew he had an idea. He nodded his head vigorously.

“What a good you, so eager to please all of your masters! Come, over here.”

Steve got up and sat on the sofa to the side of the room and beckoned Tony over. Tony was now more aware, and could see the others watching intently; Clint, Bucky, Bruce and Thor.

“Fuck yourself down on my cock, face away.”

Tony complied immediately, slowly easing himself down until he was fully seated on his masters lap. Steve gripped his thighs and spread them wide, so his stuffed hole was on display for the whole room to see; Steve detested him being shy.

“Bucky, get in here with me.”

Bucky grinned wolfishly and came over. Tony watched carefully as Bucky lined himself up to where Steve was now lazily fucking in and out of Tony. It took him a moment to realise what was happening, and then moaned in alarm as Bucky began to work his way inside of Tony, alongside the super soldier.

“God damn, you little whore, this hole was made to take us! Steve and I fit inside you so perfectly, I can’t believe it took you so long to become our toy.” The stretch was incredible, and Tony was breathing harshly around this plethora of pain and hot ecstasy.

“Next please, Thor! It’s a little crowded down here, try it’s mouth out for size.”

Thor didn’t hesitate, walking over and lining himself up with Tony’s gaping mouth and shoving himself down his throat. Tony didn’t gag anymore, but still moaned at the third cock inside his body.

“Now, we still have two cocks left without anywhere to go. Here, toy, you don’t want them to be left out.” Steve grabbed Tony’s arms and stretched them out, and he soon felt the weight of two cocks, one in each hand fucking in and out of them, as they weakly curled into loose fists.

“Just look at that.” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear as he kept up his slow, torturous pace. “Five cocks, all getting off in one toy. The only cock left out is this one here.” He said, looking down at Tony’s, which was stiff and swollen with arousal.

“Mind you, it seems a little useless to have it inside someone, doesn’t it? I mean, there’s not enough of it. Hardly a cock, is it? These are cocks, the ones you’re servicing for us here. This is just a little clit, with a beautiful cunt right underneath it. No, there’s really no point getting it off.” Tony moaned, arching back towards Steve. “You should learn to control yourself, how about that? We keep your little clit caged up until you learn to keep control. After all, you’re just a toy, you don’t really need to cum, right? You just need to pleasure us. I won’t cut them off, seeing as you’re such a greedy little toy, but you can only get to cum like us if you’re very very good.”

Thor does up, pounding into Tony’s skull before he finally arched back with a moan, spilling himself out down the toys throat. The demi-god pulled out and, with his mouth free, Tony nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes master I-I want to be good, whatever you want.” Steve smiled.

“That’s what I like to hear. You can cum now, whore. In the morning, we’ll put on the cage.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Tony chanted like he was summoning a spirit, then realisation dawned on him as he remembered both his hands were being used, currently jerking off his masters. Steve laughed.

“It was never going to be that easy. You wanna cum? You gotta work it out yourself. I’d get creative though, because after tonight you’re staying locked up until I say so, and who knows when that’ll be.”

Tony moaned, as Thor pushed back in for round too, and shifted up and down on Steve and Bucky’s cocks which were pumping into his abused, aching hole, trying to push himself over the edge and relieve himself before his untimely chastity.

“I hope it can be like this forever. You’re such a good toy, you make all of us so so happy. Maybe we could make other people happy too, how about that? Maybe being Fury round and let him try you out, he might like it so much he’ll lend you out to he new recruits. I would be there, of course, I’ll always be there. You’re our toy, Tony. You belong to us.”

Those last words sent ecstasy running through his body as he came with such force his vision blurred out. He heard his masters laughing.

“The toy came, untouched, on five cocks! Fuck, it was made for this. That’s so fucking hot.” Clint exclaimed, as he began to speed up. The rest passed in a blur for Tony, who took every inch, limp and fucked out on his masters lap. Slowly they all came in their respective places, Thor coming a second time, and left him sitting on Steve’s lap, still impaled on his cock.

“Come on, toy, I’ll take you to bed. Tomorrow I’ll put on the cage, start the next step of your training. How long should we leave it for first, huh? A few days, a week? Soon we’ll be able to work it up and up, maybe some day you won’t want to cum at all, but we’ll take it slow.”

Tony said nothing, and he slowly pulled out, to a disappointed moan from Tony, and carried him to his bedroom. The bedroom had been modified so that it contained only the bed and a small closet of toys; what else did the toy need? They had also taken the time to remove the door; anyone should be able to come in and use the toy.

He lay Tony haphazardly on the bed, and went into the closet to pull out Tony’s favourite plug, smaller than a fist but certainly not the biggest in his collection. He would work him up to those, Steve knew. He pushed it into Tony’s gaping, red hole, still drizzled with drying cum, and finished with a sharp slap to his cheek, drawing a sharp yell from him. Tony was fast asleep before Steve left, dreaming of his masters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with any suggestions for other instalments within the series, what you want me to do to Tony and who with! I have a few more ideas that I will post.


End file.
